


高塔之上 chapter.23

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	高塔之上 chapter.23

松本甫一张开眼，大野略显紧张的面庞便映入了眼帘。  
大野的眼底铺着一道红，烧热的眼眶激出了些许水光，氤氤氲氲地望着他。松本的心跳漏了一拍，神智还在发愣，身体却早就捕捉到了大野给出的信号。大野的信息素层层包裹着松本，沿着他的血管，慢慢地融进了他的身体。  
松本比以往任何时候都能更清晰地感受到大野的存在，就好像他和大野的体内各自共享着对方的一部分一样。他总是过分紧绷的神经，第一次这么放松，沉浸在名为大野的海洋里。  
“我们，”松本不可置信地问道，较之以往暗哑许多的嗓音有些颤抖，“精神结合了吗？”  
大野的手从被子里伸出来摸了摸鼻尖，用力点了点头：“我擅自做主了，你要后悔吗？”  
松本头摇得飞快，他倒是怕大野会后悔，立刻宣布道：“现在你就是我的向导了！”  
大野呼呼地笑着，湿热的呼吸激起了松本小片的鸡皮疙瘩，跟着他的手就被大野捉在手心里。他好看的瘦削的手指摩挲着松本的手心，痒痒的。  
“怎、怎么了？”松本心猿意马地问。  
大野看着他越来越红的脸颊，侧躺着贴上松本半边身子，眨了眨眼，佯装镇定，突然摆出了年长者的样子问道：“这样就够了吗？”  
“诶？”松本不敢细想，怕自己再领错情。  
大野错开眼深吸口气，再一次用他湿漉漉的眼睛看着同样泛着水光的松本的双眼，试探着：“精神结合……就满足了吗？”  
这个问题足够直接，脑袋乱成一团的松本也能清楚地接收到大野的意思。只是有些不可置信，几乎讲不出话来：“你是想……你，真的愿意吗？”  
“笨……”大野小声骂了句，伸手在松本的腰上上不轻不重地掐了下，“要是不愿意就不问你这个了。”  
那倒是。松本得意洋洋地想，他早就知道，大野一定会喜欢上他的，就像他一眼就认定了大野一样，都是命中注定的事。

混乱的呼吸越靠越近，松本终于在大野毫无反抗的时候吻上了大野的唇。大野湿软的舌头主动地撬开了松本紧闭着的丰润的下唇，小心地舔舐着松本整齐的牙齿。  
松本张开嘴引着大野的舌头和自己的舌头交缠在他温度高得吓人的口腔里交缠，从舌头根处狠狠地舔吮着。亲吻的间隙溢出的呜咽彻底点燃了松本。  
大野引着松本的手到自己的股间，让松本摸到他已经半硬的性器，抬腿夹住松本一条腿挺着在他手心上磨蹭起来。  
松本从善如流地用自己温热的手心隔着衣物包裹住大野渗出淫液的顶部，轻轻地摩擦着他最敏感的地方，垂眼看着大野在他的动作下蜷身发出小动物一样的声音。  
大野咬着唇不敢发出大声，但细碎的呻吟还是一声接一声地落进松本的耳里。  
松本回忆着从前和损友一起鉴赏的成人动作片，尝试着对大野进行着爱抚。舔舐过大野纤细的锁骨，胸前的软肉，意外的坚硬的腹肌，和腹部正中可爱的肚脐。  
“啊……那样的地方也……”大野诧异地捉住了松本浓密的头发，“别……嗯……松本君果然很色啊……”  
松本没反驳只咂了咂舌，心道，明明会因为这样的爱抚而有了反应的大野更为色情才对。  
舌头离开了大野圆润的肚脐，却没有回头，反而沿着大野有着稀疏毛发的腹部逐渐往下。等大野反应过来时，性器已经被松本掏出来叼在了唇舌之间。  
大野吓了一跳，一面推开松本的头一面将自己的腰往后撤。松本也跟着反应过来，刚才循着信息素的味道一时头热居然做了这么大胆的事，不禁面上一红，嘴上却不松懈：“你怕什么？”  
大野一愣，别过头将脸埋进带着消毒水味道的枕头里，闷闷的声音透出来：“……你都……不觉得害臊吗？”  
“因为你反应很可爱……”松本老实讲出心里想的，“随便弄一下就哼哼唧唧叫个不停……”  
大野抬手在松本后脑勺上敲了一下：“还是塞住你的嘴算了……”说完他挺了挺腰，松本从善如流地握住他主动送到面前的性器，生涩地吞咽起来。  
第一次就这么做确实刺激有些太大了，松本的口腔，舌头，还有笨拙的不时碰到柱身的牙齿，都让大野颤抖不已，揪着枕头徒劳地扭动着身体。  
松本松开按在大野胸前的手撑起上身。大野无意识的挣扎让他很怕不小心咬到不该咬的地方耽误了两人的好事，不得已只好暂且放下这点乐趣迈向下一步。  
关于结合，培训基地是有发过指导手册的，毕竟不少人的结合都属于意外发生事件。要是没点基础知识很容易出错。松本在遇上大野后也仔仔细细地将那本小册子翻到书页差些脱落，最关键的部分几乎是倒背如流。然而再多理论知识，临到场上他多少也发起了懵。  
精神结合的余韵已经让少年神魂颠倒，体内越来越盛的结合热让他对肌肤的接触更为敏感，只是抚摸大野匀称的肌理感受着他愉悦的喘息，下体已经膨胀得似要爆炸。  
大野抵着胸前的枕头窥探松本的反应，故意抬腿擦过他股间的隆起。  
松本正犹豫着是否该将涂满凡士林的手指探向大野身后，紧张得屏住了呼吸，偏偏这时候被大野这么一激，一不做二不休掰开大野紧实的臀瓣，一气探进了两个指节。  
大野使坏不成，反而被捅了屁股。装出很疼的样子哀嚎两声，果然让松本的动作停了下来。  
“痛痛痛……”大野瘪着嘴假意呻吟着，“不如换我来试试？”  
松本一听就明白了这家伙打着什么主意，还没收回来的手指这就开始了扩张：“你要是真想这么做，完全可以定住我，别的不都随你了吗？”  
大野乖乖闭上了嘴，由着松本的手指在自己体内四下摸索。  
“唔……”大野的腰跟着手指的动作不由自主地弹动，“你在干嘛，嗯……”  
只一会儿，松本已经成功地放进了三只手指，不时撑开渐渐变得泥泞的内壁窥见内里艳红颤动的肠壁：“嗯……差不多可以了吧？”  
他抬头望着大野，后者依旧抱着那个枕头，眼睛半闭着，早已被身后传来的那股奇妙的快感征服。松本手上的动作一停，甬道泛起不满足的痒来，听到松本的问题后想也没想，伸手勾住松本白皙的脖颈，凑上去狠狠地亲了一口，吩咐道：“快！”  
松本咽了口唾沫，不可置信地眨眨眼。见他还在发愣，已经忍耐不住的大野跪坐起来，开始替松本脱掉那些碍事的衣物。松本顺着他的动作抬手低头，上衣和背心都轻松地被褪去，轮到下身，大野低头看见松本那鼓鼓的一包口干舌燥起来。  
大野在喉咙里低低地呜咽了一声，埋头用舌头撬开松本的唇齿，勾出他的涎液暂时慰藉自己的干渴。  
两人赤裸的上身紧紧地贴在一起，大野被松本叮咛地舔舐吸吮过的乳尖有些红肿，每一下磨蹭都是为他的欲望添柴加火，让他准备就绪的后穴产生难以描述的令他感到无比羞耻的空虚感。  
都怪松本，害他变成这样。  
大野的舌尖推开松本缠着他的舌，舔了舔两人嘴角溢出的唾液。松本的手不住抚摸着他的腰窝和大腿却迟迟不如他所愿。大野难耐地咬上松本肉感的耳垂，听到他一声痛呼，又用几近叹息的声音埋怨道：“润君……不想……插进来吗？”


End file.
